Shiny Happy Fits of Rage
by Hallie Potter
Summary: GERMAN - Ein MM, den ich vor einigen Jahren geschrieben habe. Ron beobachtet Hermine, als sie sich um seine Hausarbeit kümmert.


_""Ah, nein!", rief Ron und starrte entsetzt auf das Pergament. "Sag bloß nicht, dass ich das Ganze noch mal abschreiben muss!"_

_"Schon gut, das kriegen wir hin", sagte Hermine und holte ihren Zauberstab hervor._

_"Ich liebe dich, Hermine", sagte Ron, ließ sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl sinken und rieb sich müde die Augen._

_Hermine lief mattrosa an, meinte jedoch nur: "Lass das bloß nicht Lavender hören.""_ - Harry Potter und der Halbblutprinz, S. 453 - 'Der unergründliche Raum' - von Joanne K. Rowling (übersetzt von Klaus Fritz).

Allein die schwindende Wärme die seine Unterarme kitzelte, verriet Ron, dass das Feuer im Karmin noch leise loderte und nur in den Augenwinkeln konnte er erkennen, wie die Flammen kleine Tänze zum Besten gaben. Als er ihm sein Gesicht zu wandte, schloss er unwillkürlich die Augen, sog einen scharfen Geruch ein, eine Mischung aus Rauch und Tinte. Er wandte sich nicht ab, er glitt vom Sessel um sich auf den weichen Teppich sacken zu lassen und war fast auf Augenhöhe mit dem Feuer. Er zog seine Knie an und legte seinen Kopf auf ihnen ab, beobachtete weiter die kleinen Flammenkinder wie sie miteinander tollten …  
Mit der Intensität des Feuers schienen auch die Schüler des Gemeinschaftsraums der Gryffindors dahinzuschwinden. Ein Sechstklässler nach dem anderen verschwand die Wendeltreppen hoch und Ron beneidete sie insgeheim. Viel würde er geben um jetzt das Büffeln sein zu lassen, sich in das weiche Himmelbett sacken zu lassen und sich seinen Träumen hinzugeben …!  
Hin und wieder hörte er Harry in seinem Zaubertränkebuch blättern; warum, konnte er immer noch nicht zur Gänze nachvollziehen. Was wollte er beim tausendsten Mal schon neues entdecken?

Und das leise Tippen offenbarte Hermines Anwesenheit, deren dunkelbraunes, buschiges Haar ihr Gesicht verbarg, wie es Kopf über gebeugt war um Rons Aufsatz zu verbessern. Und dann wandte er sich um, fokussierte einen Punkt nahe Hermine; ein Fenster, das seinem Publikum nur mehr die dunkle Nacht zur Schau stellte. Das war Ron aber eigentlich gleich, denn in Hermine hatte er ein weitaus interessanteres Kino gefunden, und nicht selten warf er ihr verstohlene Blicke zu, wartete fast sehnsüchtig darauf, dass sie ihr Gesicht aufrichtete; gleich ob um sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht zu streichen oder ein Wort nachzuschlagen … oder ihm vielleicht im Gegenzug heimlich einen Blick zuzuwerfen …  
Die letzten Wochen waren durchaus ereignisreich für beide gewesen, das musste Ron sich eingestehen. Sein Unfall mit dem vergifteten Met, seine Tage im Krankenhaus, sein steigendes Desinteresse an seiner Freundin und gleichzeitig wachsenden Gefühle Hermine gegenüber, die sie ja vielleicht sogar ein bisschen erwiderte …?

Nie im Leben hätte er früher auch nur gewagt solche Gedanken zu fassen, denn es war nun einmal einfach so dass Hermine und er einfach Freunde waren. Das heißt, außergewöhnliche Freunde. Freunde, die viel streiten um nichts und Freunde, die selten einer Meinung sind und Freunde, die mehr Abenteuer bestritten hatten, als alle Märchenhelden der Welt gemeinsam. Das waren gewiss Dinge, die einen zusammenwachsen ließen – aber doch nicht so wie er es sich insgeheim wünschte, wie er es sich seit geraumer Zeit immer in seiner Phantasie abliefen ließ?

Nein. Momentan hatte er einfach Lavender zur Freundin und er würde diese Gedanken nicht zulassen dürfen solang dies weiterhin der Fall war. Das war weder Lavender noch Hermine gegenüber gerecht. Und etwas, dessen er sich nicht einmal sicher war, durfte er auch nicht nachgeben … glaubte er zumindest.  
… Was hatte er sich gedacht, als er sich auf der Party nach dem gewonnen Quidditchspiel auf Lavender eingelassen hatte? Dass ein bisschen Rumgeknutsche mit der Falschen ihn von der Tatsache ablenken würden, dass Hermine und Viktor …  
Kurz schüttelte er den Kopf, seufzte und streckte sich, seine langen Arme rangen empor in die Luft, und obwohl er im Gegensatz zu seinen Freunden am Boden saß, überragte er mit ihnen trotzdem beide locker. Die eine lehnte er wieder auf seinen Knien während die andere jetzt anfing, mit dem Karminvorleger zu spielen, und sein Blick glitt ein weiteres, unzähligstes Mal hinauf zu Hermine, die jetzt ihr Haar mit der linken Hand nach hinten hielt, und mit der rechten weitertippte.

Beinahe gespannt freute er sich über das bisschen ihrer Gesichtszüge, das sich jetzt erahnen ließ; ihre feinen Augenbrauen, die in Konzentration leicht zusammengezogen waren, ihre geschürzten Lippen, die sich bei jedem gefundenen Fehler vor Triumph öffneten. Er blickte hinunter zu der freigelegten Haut des Halses, auf der Ron den Schatten seiner eigenen Haarspitzen erkennen konnte …  
Sie stutze und sah auf und ihre Blicke trafen sich für einen Moment; sie wusste, dass er sie beobachtet hatte, und anstatt seinen Blick abzuwenden, schenkte er ihrer unergründbaren Miene ein leises Lächeln, das sie schließlich erwiderte. Mit leicht rosa Wangen, die sich sonst nur bei Kälte oder Zorn verfärbten, blickte sie wieder hinab zu seinem Pergament, ihr Lächeln schwand nicht.  
Schließlich wandte sich Ron auch ab und schenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit der fast verschwundenen Glut im Karmin, das Grinsen auf seinen Lippen war breiter geworden.

Es war unglaublich, dachte er sich, wie sehr einem jemand den Kopf verdrehen konnte. Wie sehr sie seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen konnte, wie sehr sie ihn einerseits zum glücklichsten Jungen der Welt mit einer einfach Geste machen konnte, und wie sehr sie ihn zur Weißglut treiben konnte, ohne es bestimmt zu wollen. Er liebte es, wie sie streiten konnten, und wie sie sich wieder versöhnen konnten – oh, er liebte das Versöhnen, wenn es dazu kam, das war das Beste beim Streiten, und er freute sich jedes Mal, wenn einer der beiden seinen Stolz begraben und sich zu einer Entschuldigung oder einer Freundlichkeit durchringen konnte; es war ihm fast als wäre diese der hauptsächliche, der einzig wahre Grund ihrer Zankereien.

Denn schließlich war es das, war sie beiden ausmachte, was ihre Beziehung so einzigartig und unvergänglich machte: die auf den ersten Blick fast unerkennbare Ähnlichkeit, die es unter den ganzen Unterschieden auszugraben galt und von denen nur sie beide wusste. Es war ihr Geheimnis, das sie für sich wahren würden, sowie er selbst noch ein anderes verschlossen hielt …  
Und als Ron sah, wie sie sich schließlich erhob, noch einen letzten Blick auf das Pergamentblatt warf und es ihm schließlich mit einer seltsam warmen Geste hinhielt, musste er zugeben, dass er insgeheim erhoffte, sich in Wirklichkeit wünschte, dass sie genauso wie er gerade um den Atem gebracht war und einen dieser Räusche durchlebte, der ihr wie ihm die Sinne vernebelte und die Nacht um einen Funken schöner machte. Dass sie wie alles um sich herum vergessen hatte und da nur noch der jeweils andere im Raum war …  
… Dass sie vielleicht dasselbe Geheimnis verborgen hielt wie er.


End file.
